The Demon Within
by Lilith-Darkholm
Summary: When in a battle with Dr. Light Raven gets hit hard and begins to act weirder than normal. Will the Titans take action before all hell breaks loose?


This is my first Fic. Reviews are appreicated, flames shall be regarded and taken into consideration.

Do I even have to say I don't own Teen Titans? I mean you know it, I know it, it's a common understanding.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After watching the sun go down over the water from the top of the tower, Robin walked into the living room and sat on the couch. Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing a racing game on the couch yelling profanities at each other and Starfire was watching. Raven was sitting on the far end of the couch reading a thick leather bound book.

"You know Starfire, watching that too much will rot your brain." Raven said.

"Aw, come on Raven lighten up, rot brain will not." Beast Boy said from his side of the couch.

A beeper sounded from the side of robins utility belt. He picked it up and read the monitor.

"Titans, Dr. Light is down at the docks helping himself to some new gear. Lets go!" He said jumping off the couch.

"Aw man I was just about to beat Cyborg's high score too…" Beast boy said as he sadly turned off the consol and followed the rest of the teens.

-At the docks-

Dr. Light was tearing through boxes, he reached in a small one that said WAYNE Industries on the side and pulled out a small disc. He placed it in the center of his helmet and blew a hole in the wall for an exit. As the smoked cleared 5 figures were standing in the hole.

"How do you even get out? I mean your one of the most pathetic villains I've seen Light," Said Robin stepping forward. "Look we can do this the easy way and we can get back to our lives or we can do it the hard way and kick your butt."

Light shot a beam out of one of his hands at Robin. He dodged and did a jumping kick at lights chest, knocking him back.

"I guess it's the hard way." Cyborg said, pulling up his sonic cannon. He shot Light in the chest knocking him back another 10 feet. Before light could gather his senses a green boa constrictor was wrapping its self around his torso. Light grabbed the snake with a free hand and gave it a shock of electricity. A dazed looking mouse fell off and scurried away. Starfire swooped in and grabbed him by the feet and threw him in to the opposite wall. Raven flew over picking him up to eye level.

"Do you give up yet? Or am I going to have to get angry again?" She said bowing her head and picking it back up to revel 4 red glowing eyes.

"It's time for you to come into the light dark child!" Light said shooting a beam out of his helmet straight at her forehead. She fell from the air unconscious, Starfire catching her at the last moment before she hit the floor. Dr. light on the other hand was not so lucky and hit the warehouse floor flat on his back. Needless to say the battle was over and the Titans let the police handle the unconscious Dr. Light as Starfire and Beast Boy took Raven back to the tower infirmary.

-At the tower infirmary-

Star laid Raven on the bed and hooked her up to some equipment. The charka on Raven's head began to glow and pulse red. She levitated in the air a half-foot off the hospital bed.

"What's she doing?" Beast Boy inquired poking her leg.

"She's Healing herself." Robin said walking in from the door. "She should be Ok," he said looking at the read outs from a machine. "But for now just let her rest." He said walking to the door. After the rest of the Titan's left he shut the main lights off leaving the light above her bed on.

It was about mid-night when Raven lowered herself down to the bed.

'Ugh what happened? I feel like I've been punched in the face…' she thought as she rolled her legs off the bed. She started to walk to her room but then decided to see if anyone was in the living room to explain anything to her.

As she walked in the lights were off but then she saw the light of the refrigerator. She walked over to find Beast Boy making himself a mid-night snack. She sat down on at the table.

"Hey Raven, Are you sure you should be up? I mean you got hit pretty hard from what I saw." He said pouring soymilk over his cereal.

"I'm fine and how exactly did I get hit, I don't remember…" she said rubbing her head. It was throbbing with intense pain.

"He shot you with his helmet beam thingy." Beast Boy said though a mouth full of cereal.

"My head feels like it's going to explode." She said pushing on her temples.

"You should go to bed." He said shoving another spoon of cereal in his mouth.

"Yeah…I was on …my…way…to…" she got out before she just blankly stared off into space.

"Yo Raven," BB said poking her with his spoon. "Hey what were you saying…Raven?" He waved his hand in front of her face. She slowly lowed her head. Beast Boy again hesitantly poked her with his spoon. "Raven…are you dead?"

"Of course not, Beast Boy" she said picking her head up again with a wide grin. She flung her hair out of her eyes to revel red irises (A/N Not like her normal angry completely red eyes. Only the colored part is red) "I was resting my head…I'm quite…weak, after what happened and all…"

"Right, well you should go to bed your kinda creeping me out with that smile." He said not completely noticing her eyes.

"Aw, what's wrong BB don't you like my company?" she said getting up with a pouty face on. She walked over and sat in the chair beside him.

"Uhhh…. no its just that your acting kinda funny and you said the you were feeling weak sooo…hey why did you sit beside me?" he said jabbing her again with the spoon.

"DON'T touch me!" she said grabbing the spoon and rolling it into a ball with her mind. "I How am I acting funny? Isn't that your job…oh yeah I forgot your not funny and I'm going to bed but not because I'm feeling weak because my mind is starting to rot from being around you so much." She said angrily and slipped through the floor.

Beast Boy watched in horror as he plainly got told off. 'Dude, what just happened here? At first she was all normal then she got all seductive sounding the she turned into a bitch. Aww…I need another spoon…' he thought as he went to the drawer and grabbed a spoon and continued to eat his cereal. 'Does she really think I'm a complete idiot?'

Raven slipped into her room and stumbled to her bed. She clutched her head and collapsed on the bed. She slept until early afternoon the next day, none of the Titans wanted to wake her after Beast Boy's story. She walked slowly into the kitchen and put water on for tea and sat at the table with her head down. Even though she had gotten more than 12 hours of sleep and plenty of time to wake up while taking a shower and getting dressed, she still felt like she could fall asleep at any moment. The rest of the Titans watched her with wide eyes, until Robin sat down next to her.

"Hey Raven, are you feeling ok?" he said hesitantly.

"Eh…what? Oh…yes I feel fine," she said picking her head off the table and looking at him sleepily. "I think I'm going back to bed though," she said through a yawn.

"But its 2 in the afternoon and you've been sleeping for almost 2 days in all excluding your little fit you had last night on me!" Beast Boy said popping up beside Robin.

"Beast Boy, ugh…shut up or something…" she said shooing him away with her hand as she got her tea and walked out of the room.

"Dudes, Is it just me or is she acting…Weird?" he said as soon as the doors shut.

"Man, Raven is always weird. Don't question it." Cyborg said resuming his game.

"Well, DUH! I meant weirder than her normal weird." He said also resuming to his normal spot on the couch and picking up the control.

"I think for now it's best just to let her rest, after all she did take a pretty hard hit." Robin said washing the dishes.

"I got electrocuted and I'm fine!" Beast boy said squirming on the couch trying to knock Cyborg's car off the track.

"Yes, friend but you did not take the laser to the head…" Starfire said helping Robin clean off the table.

"That's true…I guess…but that doesn't make up for her being a complete bitch to me." He said with a frown.

"No, that's just because she doesn't like you BB" Cyborg said knocking Beast Boy's car off the track and winning the game.

After cleaning up robin announced that he would be in the gym and left. Starfire lingered for a while then decided to go to the roof for some fresh air. Beast Boy demanded a rematch and the gaming continued.

- Meanwhile in Raven's Room-

Raven had walked into her room and laid on her bed. Despite being extremely tired she couldn't sleep. So she laid thinking of what to do. 'Meditate… nah… read… no…Well then what should I do?' she sensed a presence above her and one moving towards the gym below her. She looked up 'Starfire,' she looked down 'Robin, god are they ever going to get together?' She sat up. And stood by her bed for a moment. 'Ahh, what's wrong with me? My head…hurts so…badly' she said putting her palms on her temples. Items flew off her nightstand, and dresser and began wizing about the room consumed in black energy.She let out a gasp as she fell back onto her bed. Minutes past, she rolled over and got up. She quickly put her cloak on and the hood over her head. "It's time I do something, I wonder what my wandering teammates are up to," she said to herself as she put on a wide grin with jagged canine teeth and slowly slipped into the floor.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well I'm hoping for some segestions along with reviews. The next chapter might be a little slashy...just a little...I mean, come on, she's like all insane and stuff...lol well I hope everyone caught on how this is like the episode: The Beast Within only with Raven. Hope I did't waste your time!


End file.
